Behind the Scenes
by Miss Miasma
Summary: This is the real story between Harry and Cedric. A powerfully compelling romance. Rated M for safety. P.S. Nine's my lucky number.
1. The Cup

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter One: 

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione shook the shaggy haired boy awake, dark hair framing his tired face. A thin red scar had seemingly grown redder these past few days, but tonight...

"Hermione!" The dark haired boy sat up, eyes wide, hand clutching Hermione's arm as if it were his hold on reality. "It was... nothing..." His hand slipped away from her arm, going up to touch his scar. He hesitated, then allowed the hand to drop onto his lap.

Hermione hadn't noticed this as she was already shaking awake a frazzled red-head. Today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup, where the Irish would be battling the Bulgarians. It was the biggest even in the wizarding world and couldn't be missed.

Ron was groggily pushing Hermione's hand away as Harry got up to change.

* * *

"Harry Potter? Merlin's beard! So it is!" Amos Diggory animatedly shook the sleepy-headed Harry's hand. All of a sudden a dark shadow fell, lunging down toward the small party. "Ah! Cedric." Mr. Diggory withdrew his hand from Harry's and placed it on Cedric's broad shoulder, patting it fondly. "Everyone's met my boy. He's talked about you of course, Harry." Arthur nodded and Hermione and Ginny cast secretive looks at each other, blushing. Cedric seemed oblivious however, his eyes on Harry's. He nodded and Harry returned the gesture. They made their way to the top of a rather steep hill, the sun just dawning on this fateful morning.

* * *

The tournament had been amazing. Harry couldn't have felt better if Malfoy had turned into a worm. He folded his arms behind his head and smiled, closing his eyes. He was laying on his back in the middle of their 'small tent', which had been magicked to the size of a small house. 

"Harry?" Harry sat up with a jolt, glancing around. Cedric was standing at the door, looking around. "What'd you think of the cup?" Harry broke into a smile, the happy memory of the Bulgarian leader, Krum, swooping down and grasping the golden snitch straight out of the air, ending the game but still losing the battle.

"Brilliant!" He replied. But he remembered who he was speaking to and cast his gaze down, trying to lessen his excitement. "So uh... who were you rooting for?"

"Well... I don't know. They both played well." He shrugged. "Anyway, I was told to tell you that Ron and Hermione were looking for you." He half-smiled, then turned on his heels and left. Harry sighed and flopped back down onto his make-shift bed, mentally preparing himself to leave his blissful world of Quidditch.

* * *

After a day of excitement, Harry was glad to slink back into his bed, head buzzing with flying Bludgers and laughing friends. As he slid into darkness, he thought he heard something of a dark murmur, like rain clouds gathering on the horizon. 

It was then that the first scream resounded. Amos stuck his head in. "There's an attack! We must leave!" Hermione took Ron's hand, pulling him up and screaming for Harry to follow. More shrieks cried out and something made a sound like it had just been engulfed in flames. They exited the tent, the horrific scene meeting their eyes. They fled the scene, the cries from the innocent tearing at their hearts.

* * *

It had been a day after the mayhem, resulting in frazzled minds and lost memory. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other Weasleys were boarding the train, waving goodbye to their frantic mother, who was attempting to make sure her boys at least entered the train with a clean face. She waved a handkerchief and stood next to Arthur, who stared directly at Harry. He had been worried these past few days. Harry's home life (as always) wasn't well at all. Harry's friends were strong but often got him in trouble, or he got them in trouble. Arthur frowned deeply as the crimson train pulled out of the station, whistling and taking its leave.

* * *

After the introducing of new students and the outburst of a certain Mad-Eye Moody entering, Dumbledore finally regained control over his school. He smiled warmly at his students, looking at each of their faces. 

"It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." All of a sudden, the entire room erupted in babble, whispering and talking, people gesturing, some explaining just exactly what the Triwizard Tournament was, others simply exclaiming how they were definitely going to or not going to enter. Albus Dumbledore raised a hand to ask for order but to no avail. Finally, the door at the opposite end of the hall burst open.

Lovely ladies garbed in blue fluttered into the grand hall, flicking their hair and walking straight. They finally took their place at the opposite end, sitting in chairs with their backs straight and legs crossed. Then, the door opened again.

Strong young men entered, most donned in thick garments or furs. Hushed whispers described the fact that Viktor Krum happened to be one of the many Durmstrong men entering. They too took their seats and Dumbledore took this opportunity to hush his school and further explain.

* * *

They ate and stayed later than usual, looking at the gorgeous stand containing a surprisingly haggard cup. 

The Goblet of Fire.

The headmaster explained the age limit, explained the schools, explained everything to them.

Harry was listening, or at least trying to listen. But Cho Chang was sitting across from him, attracting all his attention. He sat, leaning on his hand, staring off.

"Harry." Hermione's voice hissed in his ear. "Pay attention!" Harry's attention broke and his eyes drifted.

Straight onto Cedric's eyes. Which were looking back into his. He looked away awkwardly, frowning and shifting his gaze back onto the Goblet.


	2. The Tournament

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Two: 

It had been a few weeks. The students adjusted to the new students walking about their domain. Krum had made new friends easily, as did all the girls at Beauxbatons given their beauty.

* * *

Cedric approached the Goblet, laughing at first. Then his face grew solemn as he turned towards the grandeur that was his fate. He pulled out a pre-written square of paper. _Cedric Diggory_. He placed the sheet tentatively into the flickering flames, which immediately consumed it, hungry, as though wanting more of this strong young man. 

_Cedric._ What was so great about him? Harry couldn't help thinking this as Cedric was applauded by a group that was his and his alone. He was perfect. Cedric's eyes pulled away from his cheering gaggle, turning them onto the lone figure huddled on the stands, staring down at him.

_Harry._ Cedric turned his attention back to his group. He couldn't help but feel something towards Harry, a sort of appreciation for him being there. It was as though he sacrificed his happiness for them all, always. He smiled to show his group he meant well and slunk away, leaving his talkative group.

"Hey Harry." Harry looked surprised. He always seemed surprised when Cedric extended a greeting his way. Today though, Harry did not seem at all happy. He tried to smile for Cedric, who was himself tired of forced actions. He sat next to Harry. "You seem kind of down today." Harry sighed, nearly proving this assumption.

"I'm fine. Just a little... I don't know." _Now what would Harry Potter be sad about? _There was only one thought in Cedric's mind.

"Is it Hermione?" Harry looked surprised again and Cedric actually did smile this time, unforced.

"No. No it's not." Harry lowered his gaze, still looking glum. All of a sudden, a giggle emitted and a large group of girls walked into the room.

"Enter, Cho!"

"Yeah! C'mon!"

"N-no that's alright." Cho was grinning and laughing as they pushed her along. Cedric looked on without interest, then turned his attention back at Harry.

This time Cedric was surprised. Harry was staring, his eyes alight, straight at Cho. Her long dark hair glittered in the massive hall. Her smile was the sun, her face was his world. Clearly, Harry was infatuated. "So it's Cho." Cedric said with laughter tugging at his voice. Then his face fell solemn as Cho waved. Cedric waved back wearily. "I'm sorry Harry..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Harry wasn't listening to him anyway. He stood and returned to his group, slinking out of the grand hall.

* * *

They were in the Griffindor Common Room. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a large chair, Ron was flopped on the carpet, staring at the dying embers of the great fire. Harry was sitting backwards in a desk chair, listening to their conversation. 

"-He's just so adorable." Ginny was confessing about liking Cedric Diggory. Hermione blushed and laughed.

"Every other girl in school thinks he's adorable." She said it in a condescending manner, but her deepening blush revealed the truth. Ron frowned.

"_Cedric Diggory's adorable!_" He mocked, making his eyes wide like a girls and twirling his hair.

"Glad you agree, Ron." Ginny shot back. Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at his tussled hair.

"It's rubbish!" Ron threw it back. "You like him Hermione! I know it!" This time, the group looked at Hermione who was feigning a shocked look.

"N-no! I just... he's good at Quidditch." She nodded yet it was incredibly un-Hermione. Hermione was interested in books... right?

"Yeah right!" Ron was serious now, crossed his arms in front of him and staring dismally out at the fire.

"But he _is _adorable..." Ginny trailed off in Harry's mind. Harry, who staring out into space.

_But he is adorable..._

_

* * *

_

Dumbledore had announced everyone in the Triwizard Cup.

All four of them.


	3. The Dragons

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Three:

With the Triwizard Tournament came Rita Skeeter and buttons supporting Diggory and antagonizing Harry. With the Tournament came Ron's wave of hate towards the dark haired boy, along with Krum confessing his secret crush on her. But most importantly, the First Challenge.

* * *

"Cedric!" Harry slowly motioned for Cedric, who looked confused. His group laughed and flashed their buttons of "Potter Stinks" and some asked him not to go. But Cedric motioned for them to quit it and walked slowly over to Harry.

"I'm sorry. I told them not to wear the bu-"

"It doesn't matter. The first task- it's dragons."

"What?"

"Dragons. The first task is- you have to get something from a dragon." Cedric thought about this for a moment, then turned his attention back to the smaller boy in front of him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Harry hesitated. Truth was, he himself didn't know why. He felt he owed him something or... "We're from Hogwarts, aren't we? One of us should at least win." With this he shrugged and walked off, leaving Cedric to dwell on what had just been said.

* * *

Cedric caught up with Harry later in the day. He seemed worried, like something was weighing him down in his mind.

"Harry! Glad I found you."

"What's up?" Cedric caught his breath and stood, a few inches above Harry, a grimace on his face.

"I don't know why but... ok this is going to sound weird..." Harry nodded, asking him to go on. "I just- we could die in this thing, you know?" Harry nodded again, obviously missing the point. "Die?" Cedric tried again. Once more, Harry's face remained impassive.

"So?" Harry was used to the thought of death for it followed him, whispering into his ear late at night, haunted his past.

"I'm... kind of scared..." It was unlike Cedric to speak of such things. But Cedric was visibly frightened. Harry's brow furrowed.

"You're afraid of the dragons?" Cedric smiled and dismissed the idea with his hand, passing it off as nothing.

"I'm fine. I just- for a moment I was thinking about what would happen... if one of us died or something." He looked up at the ceiling and leaned against the wall. Harry crossed his arms, frowning.

"We aren't going to die. You shouldn't think like that."

"You're right, it was stupid." At this he smiled and looked at Harry. "I just had to talk about it with someone who might be going through the same things, you know?" Harry didn't know, wasn't sure about anything.

"Sure Cedric." He nodded and Cedric stood upright.

"So have you heard anything about the Tournament?"

"No."

Silence descended. Then, it was Harry who spoke.

"What are you planning to do to get the item from the dragon?" Cedric broke into a dazzling smile.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" He tussled Harry's hair and chuckled, walking off into the hallway. "See you at the Tournament, Harry!" He called back before exiting the hallway.

"See you..."


	4. The First Task

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Harry!" Cedric ran up to Harry, face flushed. He was garbed in his Tournament clothing, yellow, the Hogwarts insignia printed on the back along with his name. He wore thick gloves and his hair fell haphazardly down over his eyes, dripping with sweat. He had just finished his task. He held up the golden egg, letting it do the talking for him.

"So, what was your score?" He smiled, eyes filled with triumph.

"I don't know. I lasted about fifteen minutes before snatching it though, eh? That Short-Snout..." He cringed. "Oh well!" Then he looked at Harry, who couldn't be more worried about his task than he already was. Not only that, but Cedric was standing in front of him, telling him how good he did. Plus, he got the Hungarian Horntail.

Harry gulped. "Harry... I'm sorry." Cedric sat next to him. "You got the Hungarian didn't you?" Harry nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. "I just... well... I don't know if it'll mean anything but-"

"HARRY POTTER!" The crowd cheered and Harry looked down at his feet. He was next.

"Good luck, Harry."

* * *

Harry had done good. He had done better than good; he had won the challenge. _Good luck, Harry. _Harry smiled.

They were celebrating in the common room when Harry decided to open it.

"You want me to open it?"

"YEAH!" Roared the Griffindors. Harry was grinning. He had his friend back. He had won. He was proving to whoever it was that put his name in the Goblet that he could handle it. Piece of cake.

His fingers wrapped around the top of the beautiful golden egg. He twisted and the egg opened like a budding flower.

"SCREEEEEEE!"

"AH!" People clasped onto their ears, looking quite angry or shocked at the loud shriek. Harry snapped the egg shut.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ran was standing at the doorway laughing. Harry smiled over at him and shrugged.

* * *

"Cho..." Cho Chang stood before him. Now was his chance. _The Yule Ball._ He took a deep breath.

"Wangoballwime?" He blushed crimson. He himself hadn't a clue what he'd just said, let alone Cho, who stared blankly back at him. He took another breath, trying to relax his nerves. "D'you- d'you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh!" Cho seemed surprised, then sad. Sad definitely wasn't good. She blushed and frowned. "Oh Harry... I'm really sorry... I've already said I'll go with someone." She began to walk away. She blushed and turned to wave. "See ya, Harry."

"Wait- uh... who are you going with?" She turned and smiled sadly.

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

Harry stood in the hallway a long time. He stared out the window, the perfect picture of misery. _Why Cedric Diggory? Why..._?

* * *

"Harry!" Cedric waved and ran up to him. "How are you doing with your egg?" His eyes held suspicion, glancing around every which way along the hallway. Harry shook his head. 

"Uh... well you know... it's fine. I'm doing great. Really great." If he wanted answers from Harry, there wasn't going to be any.

"Well I've got it. You know the Prefects' Bathroom? It's a great place to take a bath... just... mull things over in the warm water..." He smiled though his eyes still held a nervous shift, voice low. He was blushing, glancing around nervously.

_What is he up to?_

"Thanks Cedric. I'll- yeah... thanks."

"Wait- Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Harry gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry... I just- know you didn't want to do this, didn't- shouldn't have to do this. Just... sorry." He smiled to ease the tension and waved, running off down the hallway to meet up with some impatiently waiting friends.

"Cedric's got a boyfriend!" One of the guys in his group said teasingly, shoving him and laughing.

* * *

"Harry? Earth to Harry! What's up with you?" Ron pushed Harry, who had been leaning on his wrists staring out the window.

"Cho said no." He replied glumly.

"Yeah? Well I have to wear a dress. Now which one of us is crying?" He said jokingly, standing next to Harry.

"Oh honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes then returned her attention to the book in her lap.


	5. The Golden Egg

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Five: 

The Yule Ball was over, the first task was over, Harry's humiliation with Cho was over...

But there were still tasks ahead and he hadn't figured out his egg yet.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny waved at him in the hallway. "Um, Cedric told me to tell you that..." She scrunched her face up, trying to bring back what he had said. "Oh bloody hell! I forgot- sorry Harry." She grinned apologetically, a slight tint of rose creeping onto her cheeks. "Something about the Prefects' Bathroom..." She frowned as if that weren't correct and all, and finally shrugged and walked away, waving a goodbye. Harry sighed miserably. It was a day off, a day of relaxation from warding off dragons and dancing with reluctant girls. Shouldn't Harry enjoy this? Shouldn't he...

relax?

Take a bath?

And how convenient that he had his egg with him at this time. Harry couldn't fight the inevitable.

He was going to take a bath.

* * *

Harry didn't think to lock the door as he entered the Prefects' Bathroom. A large bath waited for him, complete with large faucets and tiled floor. _It's like a small pool..._ He smiled and set the egg down as he climbed down into the tub, walking across the tiled tub floor to swirl the faucets around and around. Perfumed water gushed out from the many valves, different scents and colors, whirling together to create a harmonizing, yet indescribable aroma. Bubbles frothed and whirled and he sat, dipping his bare feet into the warm water. He pulled off his shirt, followed by every other over garment as well as under garments. He slid into the large pool, pulling the egg down with him. 

That's when he heard it. A small _click_ of the turning of a knob. He turned, gasping and holding the egg over himself as though the water hadn't hide everything already.

It was Cedric.

Cedric came in shyly, first peeking his head in, then, after breaking into a nervous smile, completely entered.

"Do you mind if I... uh... help?" Harry stared at him, then glanced down, then quickly stared back up. His eyes were wide with shock and confusion, both of which slowly died away as Cedric nodded and tugged his shirt off.

Immediately Harry turned around and blushed, not wanting to stare (for he had already done quite enough staring for one day). He heard water slosh and shut his eyes, felt the water swirl with motion, then, still.

Cedric sat a little ways next to him, close enough for talk, far enough for comfort. Harry released and sigh of relief and Cedric turned towards him, face red and eyes averted.

"So did you figure it out?"

"Just got in here, actually." _Odd._ Harry gulped and handed over the egg. Cedric smiled and said, "watch" and he opened the egg, right on his lap under the water. He pointed down and took in a breath. Harry followed suit and soon they were both underneath the water, listening to music.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We can't be heard above the ground..._

Golden rays shot off the egg and bounced off and along the water, lighting the two boys' faces up. Harry was staring at the egg, intent on listening to the melody.

Cedric however, was looking at Harry. A small, uncertain look, almost sad.

As the song ended, they both surfaced, taking in a large breath. They remained silent for a while, Cedric threw the egg back and forth between his hands.

"T-thanks." Cedric nodded in reply.

"I'm still frightened though..."

"What does it mean?" A pause, then,

"It means we've got to swim. And... I'm afraid they'll take something..." Cedric's eyes shifted up to Harry's. "Someone."

"What?" Cedric sighed a placed the egg up on the tiled floor.

"_We've taken what you'll sorely miss. _I find myself having a hard time missing an object, Harry." Harry lowered his head. _Cedric appears easy-going but really, he's so thoughtful. _

"Well... who do you think they'd take?"

"A girlfriend, a best friend... I don't know Harry. I don't know." He sighed and relaxed, lowering himself further into the soapy heaven. "But whoever they take will be in trouble for an entire hour. What if-"

"What if they take Hermione? Ron?" Harry's eyes were wide in disbelief. "They can't put people who didn't want to be in this Tournament in trouble!" But the silence answered his question. _Can they?_

"Harry. You're so brave. You've got two friends who really care about you and you lost everything from the start. You just-" Cedric looked down, misery written across his face. "The friends I have aren't really friends I guess. And I got everything by doing nothing." He looked at Harry. "You're just so... brave." Harry frowned and touched Cedric's shoulder, wanting to make him feel better.

"No. It's just- it's not how you start I think... It's about how you finish." Cedric's eyes unclouded and he seemed really, truly happy. He smiled and whispered "thanks" while Harry quickly withdrew his hand in a mad blush.

"The bubbles are popping and the water's getting kind of warm. Think we should leave?" Cedric was staring down. He seemed sad again.

"I don't know. I like it here."

"Me too."

"I like talking... with you and everything."

"Yeah."

They sat next to each other a while longer. Harry felt Cedric was still feeling sad though. He sighed.

"Alright, let's refill the tub or something then." Cedric nodded and sloshed through the deep waters of the tub. They both made it to the edge, grasping a handle each, and twisting.

The water flooded out, immediately warming the stagnant waters. More bubbles happily drifted across the surface and Harry sat down in the tub again.

"C-Cedric?"

"Hmm?" Cedric looked over his shoulder, still adjusting the water. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Never mind."

"No- tell me." Cedric turned the knob and sat next to Harry. "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"It's just- I don't know. I thought you were different from how you are. I thought... well, it doesn't matter what I thought."

"Well then... what _am_ I?"

"I don't know... just... thoughtful. Nice I guess." Cedric smiled and sunk down deeper.

"You're better than a lot of my other friends, that's for sure. They'd never even say anything like that. Honestly, that is." He added, frowning. "Oh well!" Bringing back his arm, he slopped foam onto Harry, laughing.

"HEY!" Harry swung his arm back but Cedric caught it in mid-air and splashed more foam onto Harry. They stood up, the water up to their waists. Harry grabbed Cedric's arm from splashing him again, who caught his other arm. They were wrestling when Harry slipped, dragging Cedric down.

Right on top of Harry.


	6. The Bath

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Six: 

Cedric landed on top of Harry, his leg gliding between Harry's to steady their fall. They came down into the water with a splash, bubbles sloshing into the air. Harry lay on his back, Cedric lying on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes. Harry's face was a deep crimson; Cedric's was flushed and ashen in color.

Then the entirety of the situation hit them. Both lying against each other.

Naked.

They both emitted screams, bubbles of air escaping their mouths in torrents. They both attempted to stand, Harry struggling against Cedric's weight. Cedric stood, slipped, and crashed back down towards the water, landing next to a frazzled Harry. Harry rolled in the water, finally able to capture some ground beneath him. He stood just as Cedric was rising from his fall. They both looked at each other in shocked silence. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I- I uh... the water-"

"Y-yeah the floor-"

"And, and then I-"

"Slipped-" They both laughed quiet, nervous chuckles, eyes avoiding each other. Then, an awkward silence fell upon them both, their eyes at the floor, soapy water losing bubbles as time ticked by.

"We should get going then." Harry waded in the waist-deep water towards where his golden egg lay waiting. Cedric simply nodded, following him slowly.

"Harry- about what just happened..."

"I won't tell anyone. Swear."

"Yeah..." Cedric nodded again, almost as if to reassure himself. Now for the matter of getting out of tub.

Harry cast his eyes over to Cedric. They were both stripped of any item of clothing, both wanting to get out of the warm water...but if one got out before the other...

Harry grimaced. "Err... one of us should really get out." Cedric looked up. He had been thinking, staring into the water.

"Uh- yeah. Yeah... you first." At this he blushed and looked back down. Harry hesitated but Cedric turned around so Harry climbed quickly out. He turned, in front of his clothes now. He bent to pick them up when he turned his head. Cedric was still facing the opposite wall, not looking at anything in particular. Harry pulled on his boxers, tugged on his shirt, then belted his pants. He threw his robe over his shoulders, checking the wand to make sure it was still in his pocket.

"Right then. I'll uh... thanks for the uh... right." He twisted the knob, leaving Cedric in the large pool staring into the water.

* * *

"Harry! Where were you?" Hermione was lying on the rug, a book across her forearms. Harry put up his hand, the message clear. _I don't want to talk about it._ "Harry?" 

He ran up the corridor, up the stairs, into his dormitory, the door slamming shut behind him. He sighed and flopped onto his bed. _I can't believe that just happened. Cedric- he's... _Harry shut his eyes, not wanting to complete the thought.

* * *

"Hey. Hey? OI! HARRY!" Harry sat up in his bed. Ron was sitting across from him on his own bed. "It's six o'clock, Harry. Why are you asleep?" Harry shook his head, groaning as he braced himself to stand.

"Listen Ron, I'm not really... you know- this whole thing is just..."

"You're not making sense." Ron laughed and stood. "Well. I'm going to find Hermione. I need help with a paper..." He left the room whistling, his mood obviously better than before.

Harry stood slowly. _Nothing's happened. Nothing's changed._ And yet, he still needed a solution to the puzzle. How was Cedric going to handle the task? Maybe he should ask...

But no- he made up his mind not to ask for Cedric's help. He followed Ron out the door, lagging considerably, thoughts of the egg and the upcoming tournament forcing their way into his mind.

_A person to get taken away...  
Someone who he'd miss...?_

_...But could they take a fellow champion?_


	7. The Second Task

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Seven: 

Harry swallowed the clump of weeds, grimacing at the taste, the smell. He looked around for Hermione and Ron. To his disappointment they couldn't be found anywhere. The sound of the cannon resounded throughout the Black Lake area and all the champions lunged into the water, Harry falling in last in his hesitation.

Cedric was in the lead, pulling away and disappearing into the murk. He was followed by Krum, who lurked in the shadow, a shark's head replacing his own. Fleur was last, eyes overcast in worry and fear, swimming carefully around the thick weeds. Harry felt pain shoot up through his body, and then,

air.

He was breathing under the water.

* * *

Harry finally got to the center of the lake, the very bottom. Four people were tethered there. 

_Ron. Hermione. Cho. Gabrielle. _

His best friends, his crush, and his opposing champion's little sister. He swam immediately towards both Ron and Hermione, then paused as a shadow fell over him. A shark lurched through the water, snapping Hermione's tether and grabbing her up into his arms. _Krum._ Hermione was Krum's person.

He felt a little betrayed by this fact as he fumbled over Ron's rope. Then he saw him.

Cedric glided through the water. He sunk down next to Harry, nodding as he untied Cho.

"You got it?" His voice came out beneath the bubble that was his source of oxygen. Harry nodded and Cedric looked confused. "Wait- you've got... gills?" He smiled and put his fingers to Harry's neck. "How'd you pull that one off?" Harry shook his head. This was no time to be talking. Cedric's face grew serious and he nodded. "Right then. Good luck Harry." He pulled Cho into his arms and looked at Harry once more before swimming straight up towards the surface, going much faster than Krum had.

Harry waited a long time. But no one was coming to save her. He was holding Ron tightly against him but he couldn't leave. He could- but...

He untied the rope and pulled Gabrielle close to him as well. Time was running out, and he had no clue what would happen when the hour was up and Gabrielle would awaken, tied beneath the glassy surface of a foreign lake.

* * *

"CEDRIC DIGGORY WINS!" Dumbledore's voice roared along with the exited Hogwarts students. Harry had come in second because he had helped Fleur's sister, but both Cedric and Viktor deserved it more. 

Viktor was sitting next to Hermione, rubbing her back as she drank hot chocolate and smiled at him. He pulled her into an embrace, much to her surprise, and placed his face into her hair.

"I was worried for you." He mumbled in his awkward accents, kissing her thick tangles.

Harry felt jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach. Not for Krum and Hermione, but rather what they had. He had no one sitting next to him, speaking words of kindness. Fleur had kissed him on the cheek but was immediately ushered away by her loving sibling and friends.

Who did he have? Ron? Ron was surrounded by boys, talking animatedly about his own kiss from the French champion.

* * *

Cedric sat down next to Harry. He sighed and looked up, his eyes tired. 

"You should've won, Harry."

"No... I won the first challenge. I didn't even think I'd make it this far."

"Harry- you saved her. She wasn't even yours to save but you did it anyway. You're just..." He looked at Harry, face incredulous. "You're so brave." He looked down at his soaking shorts, a towel wrapped around his wide shoulders. Harry shivered and stood.

"I'm going to get going. See you Cedric. And congratulations!" Harry waved as he ran towards Hogwarts just as Cedric's friends closed around him once more.

* * *

The third task was coming up soon, and with no clues or preparation, Harry's mind began to formulate the horrors that awaited him in the final test. 

"I bet they're going to use an Unforgivable Curse on us and see if we come out mentally stable when they're done. Whoever is the most sane in the end wins."

"Or the most alive." Ron threw in.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione slapped the covers of her book shut furtively. "Stop being so negative!" She sighed and looked at their gloomy faces. "What's wrong with you two?"

"_I'm_ sad because I forgot to do a potions report. I dunno why he's sad." Ron shrugged.

"Well. Why the long face, Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. Do, do you think that one of us could die in the third task?"

"Well, according to _Wizarding World: Competitions Throughout the Ages_, the Triwizard Tournament is rumored to have lost quite a few people in the third task especially..." She trailed off, noting the green tinge making its way onto Harry's face. "Oh! I'm sorry Harry! Never mind- nothing will happen to you. You'll be fine!" She touched his shoulder lightly for reassurance before picking up her book once more.

"Hermione, you're a right fair git, you know that?" Hermione 'humphed' and Harry sighed, bleakly staring down into the table's rough surface.


	8. The Maze

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Eight: 

Thoughts of the upcoming task were on Harry's mind as of late. He sat in his desk, staring out into the lake and thinking about his hour under that glassy surface, all those things writhing beneath, hiding and waiting...

He cringed, envisioning a dark shadow swimming beneath him.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry snapped his head up in alarm. "Where is your report?"

"R-report, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes! We've been working on it in class for ages!" She sighed and the class snickered behind their books. Harry put his head down, misery encompassing him.

* * *

"So it's a maze then, Hagrid?" 

"Aye, 'Arry. Aren't they comin' in nicely then?" He pointed to large shrubs now over-taking the Quidditch field. Harry nodded.

"Yes but... that's... that's it?"

"It?"

"It's just a maze then?" Hagrid hesitated before opening his mouth.

"No 'Arry. It's not 'just a maze'."

"What do you mean Hagrid?"

Once more, the half giant hesitated. "You'll see, 'Arry... you'll see."

* * *

"Cedric! Cedric- I'm glad I caught up with you." Harry ran up to meet the tall seventeen-year-old. "I've got news. It's about the Tournament." 

"We should talk about this somewhere else." Cedric glanced around the hallway in suspicion.

"Um... alright. Where then?" Cedric frowned, thinking.

"Maybe we should go to the..." _Prefects bathroom..?_ Cedric's frown lowered further. He didn't want to say it. Finally he thought of something. "Let's go up to my room."

"House of Hufflepuff? You're joking." Cedric cracked a smile and shrugged.

"Alright, can you think of anything better then?" It was Harry's turn to frown. But then he looked up at Cedric, a grin on his face. "I've got it. Follow me."

The two boys made their way to across the grounds, coming at a stop in front of the Quidditch field. The sun was setting lower in the sky as dusk made its way into the world.

"This is tomorrow's task...?" Cedric said breathlessly. The shrubs were considerably larger now, consuming all of the large field, already taller than the Hogwart's groundskeeper. Harry nodded sullenly.

"This'll be a good place to talk as ever." The field was far away from the school and surrounded by bleachers. Even if they wanted to be seen, the large trees made it near impossible.

* * *

"Harry... I'm still really unsure about this." 

"Why?" Harry and Cedric were sitting against a particularly thick shrub, leaning in it. "I mean... it's just a maze. Right?" Cedric shook his head.

"I don't know Harry. Something about this- it's just... bad." Harry thought of what Hermione had told him of the death rate in the last task. He grimaced.

"I'm... I'm scared too." Cedric shot him a grateful look, glad to share the same feelings with someone, despite the fact that this was his opposing champion. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

"You know Harry, I used to think you'd be really... I don't know... I guess I thought you'd be a prick." Cedric laughed so Harry knew that this wasn't his current opinion. Harry laughed too before finally turning towards Cedric.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Cedric was still smiling.

"...Do you still like Cho?" Cedric's smile fell immediately and he raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Yeah, I guess." Harry frowned and shook his head. "Why? D-do you?" Harry lowered his eyes to his feet, which were stretched before him in his relaxed seating position.

"Yeah... I guess."

"That doesn't sound like you really like her."

"Neither did your answer!" Harry was quick to defend. Cedric only smiled and looked away, staring into the oncoming twilight.

"We should probably be getting back."

"... Yeah." Cedric stood, ready to leave. But Harry had one other thing on his mind. "Cedric- hang on." He stood, standing next to Cedric. "If- if anything does happen, tomorrow, I mean... well... I'm glad to have actually, you know, met you and everything." Harry had pain in his eyes as he stared down, face crimson, foot shifting the soil about absentmindedly.

"Harry..." Cedric's voice with filled with an underlying want, one that called to Harry, making him raise his head. Their eyes met, one face blushing, the other flushed. "I'm glad to have known you too." Cedric pulled Harry into a strong embrace, patting him roughly on the back before breaking quickly apart.

"Err... right then. I'll see you tomorrow." Their eyes were averted away from each other as they nodded and walked off, each going their own separate way.


	9. The Dormitory

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

Harry walked through the corridors. It was three hours before the task. Three hours. Mad-Eye had told him to get some sleep while Hermione had shouted a reminder of the remaining time at him, as though he didn't already know.

Three. More. Hours. And then where would he be? Lost in the middle of an ever thickening maze, fog drifting lazily around him in a constant swirl, thick as cream soup? He shuddered to think of it.

* * *

Harry uttered the password and the Fat Lady swung her portrait open, looking past his shoulder warmly. He got inside his room, the door shutting tightly behind him without even having touched it. He lay down on his bed, flipping off his shoes and closing his eyes. 

It was around this time that he thought about these occurrences. _What was over my shoulder? What was she looking at? Why had the door-?_ He sat up now, eyes wide open.

And he saw the silhouette at the window, sunset striking his features in sharp rays. He turned around, eyes shaded by the contrasting sun on his back.

"Harry... I'm sorry. I just- I have to show you something. I just wanted to talk..."

"Cedric." Harry stood up. "What is it?" Cedric's face was visible as he bent it low.

"I just read something in a book. I was doing some research." He tossed a book onto Harry's bed. "Go on. Read it. Page three hundred eighty-seven." As Harry read the words, Cedric spoke them, almost as though they'd been burned in his mind.

_"The third task. Known for its high death rate, the Triwizard Cup picks the people who are willing to do anything to receive the cup of eternal glory. The Cup is magicked to have a mind of its own; meaning it knows exactly who will risk their lives for the game. The Cup is also known to choose natural born leaders, Quidditch players, and people involved in social activity as well as intellectual ability. The death rate-"_ Here, Cedric paused as Harry mentally read on.

_"Usually, at least one, sometimes two people, are known to have died before or during the third task. Some even die afterward..."_ Harry let out a gasp. He snapped the cover shut, which read _Wizarding World: Competitions Throughout the Ages_.

"I want to win Harry. I do. But I don't want my victory to have a death behind it." He spoke with a passion in his eyes, a sad, unrelenting passion. He was staring at Harry, who had his eyes lowered on the book.

"Cedric-"

* * *

It is at this point, when I, the author, reminds myself that this is the 'Behind the Stories' version, and must be documented with complete and utter accuracy, no matter how much my hands shake as I do so, no matter how I know their future pain,(unlike J.K., who knew of their secret struggle as well) I, shall write on.

* * *

"Cedric- I'm frightened too." Cedric and Harry met in the middle of the Griffindor dormitory (of which belonged to four boys, three of which were out, the door locked.) Their arms entwined and they embraced each other. Harry's head lie on Cedric's strong chest, hearing his heart thudding gently against him. Cedric had his face to Harry's disheveled raven hair. 

"Harry... can I tell you something?" He pulled away quickly, looking at his feet. "You- you're the first person I actually..." He blushed. It seemed like the first time the tinge of rose appeared on his face, making his eyes glitter in the twilight.

"Wait- Cedric..." Harry was backing up, shaking his head. "If I die..." He could hardly utter the words that he had thought of in silent suffering these past days. "If I die, I want you to know." He blushed. He couldn't say it. He'd backed down too many times, turned away from his feelings too many times...! And he was doing it again. He couldn't-

Cedric's eyes locked on Harry's. "If you die, I'll miss you. If I die, then I want _you_ to know-" He lowered his face, lips meeting Harry's in a gentle touch. They felt like a butterfly's wings, barely there at all. It was as though it had been a phantom wind across his lips, more of a memory, a thought, then anything tangible.

And Harry wouldn't have it. He wrapped his arms behind Cedric's back. Cedric was just about to pull away nervously when Harry pulled him back under. They were pressed against each other, eyes shut tight, both lost in crimson blushes and mixed thoughts.

Cedric and Harry walked backwards, still met, and fell onto Harry's four-poster bed. Harry turned his head to the side.

"Are we really...?" Cedric looked nervous as he shook his head. Harry faced Cedric, eyes almost fearful.

"I don't-" He didn't want to pull away from this warm room, dusk hitting it in perfect shades. To answer Harry's question with one of his own, he slid his hands under Harry's shirt, a questioning look in his eyes. Harry shut his own to the question, once again head falling to the side.

Cedric took this as a yes as he kissed a trail down Harry's neckline. He brushed his shaggy hair up off his forehead as he kissed this place too. Harry's hands moved down to the small of Cedric's back, resting on the very edge of his pants.

"Cedric..." He shut his eyes tighter and Cedric could feel him pushing against him, muscles tightening. They had never expected this, never thought it would be this night they would fall into each other's arms, never thought...

Harry and Cedric lie naked in the bed, Cedric against Harry, looking down into his deep forest eyes. Their eyes were locked tightly onto one another's and Cedric nodded. Harry braced himself and bit his lip, gasping quietly as Cedric pushed himself into Harry. Sweat dripped down Cedric's forehead and Harry grasped the bed sheets tightly, crying out and arching his back against Cedric's taught stomach. Pain lit through Harry who cried out louder, shifting his body to find comfort but receiving none. Pain and pleasure mixed and Cedric finally arched back, crying out with eyes clasped tightly shut, face up towards the ceiling.

Then he bowed his head, hair and sweat raining down over Harry's face. Cedric collapsed on top of Harry's lighter build, leg up against Harry's thighs.

"Harry-" He panted, gulping in a breath. "I don't want to leave this- I don't..." He shook his head, which was laying against Harry's shoulder in his exhaustion. Harry instead turned and kissed the small place behind his ear gently. He moved his arms, which felt as though they'd been filled with lead, and wound them around to Cedric's backside, which was hot and still slicked with sweat.

"... We should get ready." Harry's face was red, every molecule jittery with nerves and thoughts busily racing at what had just occurred.

_Please... don't take this away from me. Please...  
__I've lost my mother... my father...  
__Don't make me lose this._

_Don't make me lose him._


	10. The Third Task

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Ten: 

Harry was in the thick of the maze, dashing through the hedges frantically. His wand was pointing North- the center was Northwest. That's where he would find the Cup.

He stopped, breathing hard. He heard some crashing in the bushes coming towards him. He braced himself, raising his wand.

All of a sudden, a tall figure stood before him, his robe smoking, his breath coming in sharply.

Cedric Diggory looked much worse for wear.

"Cedric! What happened?"

"Hagrid's... Blast-Ended... Skrewts... almost... got me!" He put both hands on his knees, bending over and breathing hard. "G'luck Harry..." His eyes were filled with a deep sadness as he looked at Harry. He wanted to stay with him; he wanted to go through the maze next to Harry, protecting Harry. But he knew that if they found the Cup, they'd be pitted against each other. So now he nodded, put up a hand as if to say 'see ya' and ran off, smoke trailing feebly behind him.

"Cedric..."

* * *

He neared the end of the maze, coming in contact with boggarts, an injured Fluer, and finally... 

"_CRUCIO_!" Krum stood over Cedric with fire in his eyes. Harry screamed, racing forward.

"STOP! STOP IT! _STUPEFY_!" He shot as Krum turned, hitting him square in the back. "Cedric!" He knelt, pulling Cedric up against his chest. His eyes were closed and sweat dripped down his face.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." He looked shaken though. Harry nodded, helping him up (as it was no time for any of his feelings to surface now) and sent up red sparks for Viktor Krum.

Harry and Cedric stood there in the darkness for some time before finally, Cedric spoke.

"We should get going..."

"What? Mm... yeah..." They faced a fork in the path, looking down at their feet. An odd moment of want that was gravitating around them through the thick of the fog died away and they took their steps forward.

Both went in opposite directions.

Their footsteps died away from each other's ears. They were the only two in the maze now. They were the only ones left and they were forced apart by tall dark trees and the thoughts of the Cup.

* * *

He had proudly gotten past the sphinx and was on the last stretch of the maze when he heard another sound barreling down somewhere close. 

"CEDRIC! Your left!" A giant spider was coming towards Cedric, who was looking much worse. His eyes were dull, hair disheveled, face flushed. There were burns and scratch marks running the length down his legs, his arms, his neck...

Yet Harry was fine. He was hardly hurt at all.

_What's going on here...?_

The spider now grabbed at Harry, lifting him up. Harry screamed spells at it, to no avail.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Cedric shouted behind him. It worked and Harry fell to the ground as they both shouted "_Stupefy_!" The combining of their spells worked and the spider keeled over, its legs flailing about in the air. Harry's leg was bleeding badly and Cedric had had enough.

"Harry... this is horrible."

"We're almost there..." But they both had pain in their eyes and both were fearing for one another. Cedric sat next to Harry and pulled him close, leaning into his body and putting his face into that raven hair of his.

"We should get going." He shut his eyes tightly and Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck. "Alright... ready?" He felt Harry give a nod and stood, Harry's arms still around him.

That's when they noticed the Cup.

"Take it. Go on, take it. I can hardly walk." Harry was offering him the chance of a lifetime. Harry was giving it over to him freely.

"Harry... you're so-"

"I'm not being brave!" Harry pulled away, almost looking angry. "Take it! I hardly got hurt until just now. Something doesn't want you to win. But you deserve it! So take it!"

"Harry-" Cedric's voice was tight. "You've saved me too much though. Please, just do it."

"Both of us..." Harry said quietly. "Let's both take it. It's a Hogwarts victory... we'll just tie. No big deal. We're square." Cedric still looked uncertain. "Both of us." Harry repeated, looking up into those warm eyes.

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Come here..." He pulled Harry back to his body, his arms wrapped around his neck to steady his walk once more.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Cedric grabbed one handle, Harry grabbed the other. Immediately they felt a strong jerking sensation, one of being pulled away into another world...


	11. The End

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Eleven: 

_Cedric! _Harry outstretched his hand, reaching out as his eyes grew hazy, thick with tears.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

It had been the last thing Cedric had heard. The last thing he had seen would not be Harry, but instead a sickly green light.

Eternity was held in a second, suspended and strung out. Harry stared into Cedric's hollow eyes. He might've been screaming, might've been crying; he could no longer tell. He couldn't even move, couldn't run and dive down into Cedric's arms. He wasn't allowed the chance to hold Cedric's fading heat against his body.

Time is a pendulum, and will always proceed forward. As time sped to catch up with the relapse it had allowed Harry, a dark shadow descended, Harry was bound against a grave, Harry's blood was gathered- just a drop.

He felt nothing. Harry was no longer. Harry had become as the stone he was up against. In his mind, he was dead, could've been dead for all it mattered. He was gone, trapped in those hollow eyes that were once vivid and loving. Tears fell freely, rolling off his cheeks, down his chin. _Cedric. His Cedric. _The Quidditch player, the fun-loving, the lover, the loved...

And he had been taken away, as quickly as the green light that had spun out of its dark haven.

The world moved fast and before he knew it, Harry's mind was clicking back into place and he finally caught up with time. He was being handed his wand, untied, pushed toward a dark figure. Yet his eyes remained locked on Cedric's body. His mind was a few feet away, laying on top of a stiffening body.

Finally, things fully connected.

"I WON'T!" Harry shouted adamantly. Harry was refusing something. But what had it been?

"You... won't?" The dark figure that haunted his nightmares stood before him. Harry, as if to just realize this fact, pushed his head up higher, despite the fear lighting up in his eyes.

_Voldemort. Voldemort killed him... Cedric..._

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The lights met and a connection was formed. Harry concentrated on holding his wand steady, facing the enemy he had only been able to dream about.

It was then the specter entered his vision.

Two feet, a chest... arms... a strong torso... broad shoulders... and then-

Cedric.

Harry almost dropped his wand, wanting to race over to the ghost of his Cedric, almost...

"Hold on, Harry..." His voice was strong, eyes reassuring. Harry's eyes glistened with the threat of more tears and he nodded, smiling at Cedric. Cedric, who walked towards Harry, going behind him and placing his arms on his shoulders to steady him. It was almost as though Harry could feel him, could smell him.

More ghosts, shadows of people, were coming out of Voldemort's wand now. His father, followed by his mother, entered the thick of ghosts, all shouting encouragements.

"Harry- take my body back." Cedric squeezed his shoulders and Harry felt his sadness refresh itself, deeper than before at the reminder that this was just what it was- a ghost. The real Cedric lie somewhere behind him. But he glanced at Cedric, this Cedric, this specter, and was thankful. The ghost wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and put his head to his raven hair as usual. "Let go, Harry."

Harry didn't want to. He couldn't. But his mother and father began shouting it, soon all were shouting it. And the moment between him and Cedric was lost, as was the real Cedric, and he released his grip.

The instant he did, his arms were around the real Cedric, hand outstretched until finally-

They were back. Lying in front of the festival, every one cheering at their return. But Harry collapsed, arms tightly folding themselves around Cedric's back, pulling him closely.

"Cedric! Cedric...!" He pushed his head against the small place where Cedric's neck met his shoulder, burying his face there. He shut his eyes and sobbed, a deep, gut-wrenching sob. The audience grew quiet and watched on, faces empty or confused. "Cedric... Cedric..." It was all Harry could murmur into the night, rocking back and forth, holding tightly to Cedric. His Cedric.

His heart no longer beating in time with his, his eyes no longer responsive to his. He was Cedric, his Cedric, and he was dead.

Dead.

And Harry Potter was now alone once more.

* * *

As author of this Behind the Scenes tale, I must apologize, knowing it is and was my duty to tell things exactly as they happened. I'm very sorry to report to you that Cedric Diggory _did _die, and will remain dead. It's the fact of this life Harry Potter must be (unfortunately) forced to live through. Do not worry though... for this story may not be over... 


	12. The Dream

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Twelve: 

Cedric leaned into Harry, bodies pressing against each other. Cedric's body was warm against Harry's, which had shut itself to the world, back turned.

But now Harry's eyes widened, embracing Cedric and shutting his eyes against his chest. "I thought you left me...!"

"Harry-" Cedric's voice was tight but tender. "I'm so sorry..." He lowered his face, pulling Harry's chin up so as to meet his parted lips. Pulling away before Harry was ready, Cedric looked deep into those emerald eyes. "I love you, Harry."

"Cedric!" Harry planted kisses on Cedric's cheek, slowly running down to his neck, to his chest. Cedric tugged off his shirt and fumbled with Harry's, finally pulling it up off his shoulders. "I missed you so much..."

Cedric was on top of Harry, sliding off his clothes, pulling him down in a downy heaven that was solely theirs. Harry didn't shut his eyes this time. He kept them open and gently ruffled Cedric's hair as he went further and further down the contours of Harry's body. Cedric pulled himself back up, arms now around Harry's upper back.

Harry's own hands lie on the lower end of Cedric's backside, pulling him against his stomach, against his thighs. He nodded and could feel Cedric's muscles tighten in preparation. Harry let out a low moan as he felt Cedric pushing against his inner thigh, and finally, he felt him inside, the pressure in both bodies rising in their heat.

"Cedric... don't leave me again..." Cedric worked quickly, bracing Harry by his shoulders, sweat dripping lazily down his back. Harry's hands were dancing along Cedric's body, first on his muscular back, then to his taut front, and finally decided to roughen his thick brown hair with his fingers.

Harry screamed and his head twisted to the side as Cedric moved hard with his hips, pushing Harry higher in the downy bed. Harry grabbed at the sheets, perspiring and groaning loudly. Cedric gasped and braced himself, shoulder's tightening and back arching. Their stomachs were touching, chests against one another's, foreheads met. There eyes were staring into another's for what seemed like an eternity before Cedric's finally shut and he fell onto Harry.

They panted and held each other long into the dwindling hours of the night. Harry breathed in Cedric's scent until finally, Cedric slept. Harry stayed awake, listening to the sound of his breathing. His body was vibrant and full of life against his. Cedric- a boy he had known for so short a time, was alive again, was with him. Harry's life meant something once more. Harry was happy. Harry was complete. And Harry wasn't lonely. Never had to be lonely again.

He lowered his face to Cedric's hair and kissed gently.

"I love you, Ced... Don't leave me..."

A dark shadow fell over the bed. Cedric's eyes opened and his brows furrowed, steeped in worry. Something was wrong. Cedric's muscles tightened around Harry, but to no avail.

"Harry! Hold on...!" There fingers entwined as their bodies pulled apart, torn away by thick, angry bushes and that dark shadow.

"CEDRIC!"

A green flash of light-

* * *

Harry woke with a cry. Sweat dripped down into his eyes and his stomach was heavy with a sickening feeling of loss. 

"Cedric...?" He whimpered into the empty night air. "Ced?" He fumbled about the bed sheets, hands searching the empty spaces. He finally curled into a ball on his sheets, eyes filling with hot tears. "Cedric..." He squeezed his eyes shut as tears poured down his cheeks. He felt he was going to be sick as his heart plummeted to his feet where it broke into tiny fragments. He rocked back and forth, crying for some time before finally feeling like if he didn't stop crying he'd drown in his own tears.

He felt dizzy and collapsed onto his bed, thoughts on Cedric. He was alone now. He had no one that could hold him as closely as his parents could have, as closely as Cedric did. He had nothing to hold on to.

Another tear escaped and ran down to Harry's parched lips. The salty taste lulled Harry into a fitful, dreamless sleep. Harry whispered quietly into the night.

"Why did you leave me...?"

* * *

Now... what would've happened in year five, I wonder... if Cedric Diggory lived? Please review, let me know if I should continue, tell me what you're thinking, etc. 


	13. The Letter

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- Behind the Scenes

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Harry stood over the loose soil. Every one had left hours ago. Garbed in black, bleak looks on their faces matching the dark sky... they had all paid their dues and left.

Left Cedric, all alone, in the dirt. Harry dropped onto his knees.

"Cedric... I'm sorry..." He lowered his body to the grave, face against the soil.

"Harry?" Ron stood against a tall tree, face showing his worry. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Ron! What're you doing here?" He sat up quickly, wiping away his tears and sniffling.

"What are _you_ doing here is a better question..." Ron whispered quietly. "Harry- why are you so bent out of shape about this? You weren't even friends!" Harry's eyes clouded in pain. "Harry! Wait! I'm sorry- I didn't mean that! I mean- you were friends?"

Harry was standing up, his back turned to Ron. "Yeah Ron. We were." He said simply, coldly. "Forget it."

"Why won't you tell me anything? This entire year you've been a prick to me! And what have I done? What!" Ron made his way to Harry, eyes dark with pain and anger.

Harry turned. "I'm sorry Ron. You're right. I've been a prick. You're right, ok? I'm the unfair one. I'm the one that doesn't deserve to live."

Ron hesitated for a moment. "Harry... you're not talking about you and I anymore are you?" Harry's eyes were clouded, staring down at Cedric's grave.

"It's my fault..."

"Harry?"

"Mine..."

"HARRY!" Ron grasped Harry's shoulders, shaking him, trying to make him snap out of it. "What's wrong? Why won't you tell me? Why?" Harry's gaze from Cedric's deathbed broke and he turned his head away from Ron's face.

"Forget it. Forget it!" He pushed away. "It's over! It doesn't matter. It's over!"

"Then why are you still crying!" Ron shouted back.

Thunder boomed dully in the background and rain swept across the grass. It began to pour around the three boys, one broken... one dead.

They didn't speak for a long time. Ron stared at Harry. Harry stared at the ground. At Cedric's grave. At nothing.

"Harry-" Ron raked a hand through his tangled red hair. He let out a sigh, frustrated. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything... now please- can we go inside? Please?" Harry, still glaring at the ground, nodded and allowed Ron to lead him away from the small grave site.

"Oh and Harry- He gave me this." Ron held out a letter. It was made of rough parchment and sealed in red wax. On the front was a single name, written in a haggard cursive and said _Harry. _It was from Cedric.

Harry took it with shaking hands, eyes wide. He sunk onto the ground, carefully opening the letter.

_Harry,  
I don't know why I'm writing this. I feel kind of dumb but I wanted to thank you for every thing. You know, the egg and stuff. I can't wait until next year... maybe we'll still keep in touch? You know what I mean. It's strange but I never thought this would happen. You and I... it's just... perfect isn't it? I hate to use that word. People call me perfect all the time. But I'm not. You were the first one to see this. You were the first one to accept it... and still like me... Harry, I love you. I honestly do. I'll see you later, ok Harry? You must think I'm really weird, huh?  
-Cedric_

Harry let out a small laugh, hard face breaking as he smiled. Tears rippled down, falling onto the already soaked ground. He hugged the letter to him, shielding it from the rain. Ron was looking up, anywhere but the letter, anywhere but at Harry.

A few moments later and Harry was standing. The two friends walked into the castle of Hogwarts for the last time this year, both unsure of their future.

"Cedric..." Harry put his hand against the cold window of the school, watching the rain. "Goodbye."


End file.
